Jaden Stellaris
Jaden Lustre Stellaris, also known as "The Saint of Light", is the guild master of mermaid heel and the 2nd god of ishgar. Jaden became a Wizard Saint 3 years ago when The 1st god of Ishgar, Lucifer T. Blaze, approached her. After the Duel they had, they'd become rivals and good friends. Backstory Backstory: Born in the small village of Brittlelight, Jaden was the daughter of the Village Chief, A strong willed leader of the Town, her mother, a sweet and caring woman whom was in fact a wizard, working on the towns Local Wizard Guild. "Delinquent Pixie". She didn't need to take the jobs for money, her Husband lead the Town, rather she did it because she enjoyed helping people, and loved Magic. So from a young Age Jaden was adapted to magic, and she strove to become a Wizard, like her mother she wished to be kind, but strong willed like her father. Though she always felt far to behind, learning was hard for her. So much so she only knew the bare basics of Light Maker Magic, however she was only aged five. Upon her 11th Birthday, everything changed. One night, she was suddenly awoken by her mother, she looked panicked, she could hear noises from outside, all around in the village, fires burning, screaming and fighting. Being at the young age she was, she had no idea what was going on, she just obeyed her mother, whom directed her and her 4 year old sister down into the basement of the nobles home. Locked in the the small cupboard room, only Jaden held the Key. She saw in her mothers eyes fear, she tried to smile to her and her sister, to tell them it would all be okay. She made her promise to watch over her little sister no matter what. From that point on she hugged them both, she was tearing, She never forgot that facial expression of her mother. She closed the door and cast a form of light illusion over it. Concealing the door to anyone that didn't seek the children for any more then pure caring and love. She then left to join the battle. A bloody battle that brought about the end of Brittlelight and of the Delinquent Pixie Guild. That Day, would in later years come to be known as "The Attack" the day thousands of demons descended from the sky in a planned attack upon a large number of small villages with low level Guilds. Demons having been subjected to discrimination, a form of hatred brewed inside a select few, a hatred against humans. From that a group known as "The Purge" formed, recruiting demons in secret, filling their heads with propaganda that all humans existed to punish demons, and they needed to fight. When in reality, they targeted innocent people, Some demons even lived in these small villages, away from the politics of the world. Loved and cared for they were seen as Human Sympathisers and slaughtered along with the humans. On That Day, Only a handful of humans of Brittlelight Survived, all being children aged 4 - 13. Two being Jaden Stellaris and her sister Kamiko Category:Characters